<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Webs of Ropes and Webs of Scars by xTylar_Writes_Thingsx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864895">Webs of Ropes and Webs of Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTylar_Writes_Thingsx/pseuds/xTylar_Writes_Thingsx'>xTylar_Writes_Thingsx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Gremlin TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Platonic Relationships, Tubbo just wants to help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTylar_Writes_Thingsx/pseuds/xTylar_Writes_Thingsx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowchester was an eternal winter wonderland. </p>
<p>And as much as Tubbo loved the winter, he was currently regretting his choice of location for the rising nation. </p>
<p>With the temperatures dropping this low, food was scarce, forcing him to keep close tabs on their supplies. </p>
<p>Tubbo was making his daily rounds around the spruce forest, checking to see if any unlucky animals had crawled their way into one of the hunting traps he had set up. </p>
<p>When Tubbo approached the trap nearest to Snowchester, he expected to see an unfortunate animal or an empty trap.</p>
<p>What he didn’t expect to see was Tommy. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>AKA: On Snowchester’s coldest night of the year, Tubbo finds Tommy stuck in one of his hunting traps. Tommy doesn't look too good...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Webs of Ropes and Webs of Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, just a friendly reminder that this is NOT a ship fic. At the end will be a paragraph just kinda filling in some details that I couldn't fit in the story. Also, I have realised that I have been writing many of my stories in school. No wonder my writing skills are trash LMAO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Hey, in case you didn’t read the notes, this is not shipping. This is just a friendship. There is more info in the endnotes as well.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was what seemed to be the most frigid night of the year, snow was falling rapidly from the sky and forest animals were burrowed deep into the crevices of the blanketed forest floor. The earth cracked and groaned with every step the boy took, begging for these harsh temperatures to rise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo had always found winter his favourite time of year. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was the time of beautiful frost-covered tree limbs and bright sunsets that contrasted against the empty white expanse. This was the time of year when you would freeze your body off working the entire day, then come home and lay down in front of the burning fire with a mug of hot chocolate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo sighed, watching the wisps of air soar into the sky. A furry coat billowed behind him, his feet crunching in the snow beneath. His cheeks were painted red, his freckles barely even visible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snowchester was an eternal winter wonderland. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And as much as Tubbo loved the winter, he was currently regretting his choice of location for the rising nation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the temperatures dropping this low, food was scarce, forcing him to keep close tabs on their supplies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo was making his daily rounds around the spruce forest, checking to see if any unlucky animals had crawled their way into one of the hunting traps he had set up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Tubbo approached the trap nearest to Snowchester, he expected to see an unfortunate animal or an empty trap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What he didn’t expect to see was Tommy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo and Tommy locked eyes, and Tubbo tried to do everything in his power to stifle his laugh. He failed, cackling at the sight of the younger while the boy in question shouted curses at Tubbo. It was hard not to laugh; Tommy was hanging from a web of ropes tied to a larger tree in an awkward position, limbs flung out at his sides and red juice spread over his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo howled with laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you- are you serious Tommy?” He screamed out, cupping his hands around his mouth. “You really fell for an </span>
  <em>
    <span>animal</span>
  </em>
  <span> trap? It’s literally a giant rope on the floor covered by snow with berries in the centre!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi dickhead, I was fucking hungry! Don’t patronise me, get me down!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo crossed his arms over his chest, the humorous side of Tommy’s predicament slowly fading into irritation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I think not. I think I’m going to leave you up there for a little bit,” Tubbo grinned, turning around and waving his hand as he walked away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” Tommy begged. “Please put me down!” He turned back around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should I?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I said so!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo raised an eyebrow. Tommy rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because your my best friend in the entire world…” Tubbo grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you!” He walked back over to Tommy, looking up at his suspended form. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you missed the opportunity to make a funny joke! I wouldn’t ever leave you </span>
  <em>
    <span>hanging</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tommy! Get it?” Tommy groaned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cmon man just let me down. It hurts. I hate you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you love me.” Tubbo slid his knife out of his pocket, cutting the rope that held Tommy up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy screamed as he fell, letting out a grunt when he hit the ground. Tommy struggled to get out of the ropes, muttering a string of curses under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, you really are useless! You cant even get out of ropes made for </span>
  <em>
    <span>animals</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You’re so lucky that you have me.” Tubbo strode over to the younger, bending down to release him from the cage of thread. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Tommy was able to shimmy out, he got up immediately and patted himself down, dusting snow off of his arms. Arms... bare arms... Tubbo's eyebrows furrowed together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that he looked closer at the boy he was shaking, rubbing his bare arms together for warmth. Why was Tommy only wearing his red and white t-shirt in Snowchester? And tonight of all nights? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His arms were covered in scratches and bruises, deep cuts having smeared blood crusting around them. His face had markings, and his cheek was black and blue. Under the berry juices his lips had a slight blue tinge, sparking fear into the older boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy, how long were you trapped up there?” Tommy shrugged his shoulders, wincing at the movement. His hand went down to his stomach, where a red spot was growing. Tubbo’s eyes widened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your bleeding!” Tommy waved his hand, gesturing Tubbo away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, just a scrat-” The blond heaved out a shaking cough, almost falling if not for Tubbo rushing to his side to support him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re coming back home with me, now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tubbo I’m fine, seriously-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t take no for an answer.” Before Tommy could object again, he shuffled Tommy back in the direction of Snowchester. Tommy, too weak to protest, followed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snowchester was pretty much empty for the night with people worrying about the cold, so they didn’t have to fear about having a full house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Puffy never really stayed in Snowchester too long for the weather, Foolish was out looking for his son, Eret secretly part of the nation so he had to stay out of the area, and Jack… well he didn’t actually know where Jack was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t matter anyways, and he was dragged out of his thoughts once he opened the front door of his house. A sudden rush of warm air hit his face, the breeze calming the brunette before shutting the door behind him and sitting Tommy down next to the fireplace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay here for a moment,” Tubbo asked, going into his bedroom to get Tommy some warmer clothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he came back, Tommy was playing with his hair, looping it around his fingers before releasing it again. Tubbo enjoyed watching this part of Tommy; preferring the calmer side rather than his boisterous and obnoxious personality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want to ruin the moment, so he snuck into the kitchen behind the blond without making any noise, placing the clothes down on the counter. He grabbed some cookies from his pantry, wincing at its emptiness and placed them down next to the clothes. Tubbo boiled some water in the furnace, surprised that Tommy hadn’t heard the ruckus he was making. He threw in some chocolate and sugar, mixing it around the pot before taking it off and pouring it into a mug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older had a feeling that he would be tending to some of Tommy’s wounds, so he took the first aid kit he had stored underneath the kitchen sink out and slid the handle around his left wrist. He draped the clothes over his forearm and carried the mug and cookies with separate hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy, I’m back,” Tubbo said. Tommy turned to look back at his friend, any trace of calm gone from his face as a grin took its place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Tubzo! Thanks for the food offering, but I probably have to get going! Ya know, running the hotel is a very big job-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, you’re not making an excuse to leave,” Tubbo said. Tommy opted to stay silent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo placed the clothes and aid kit onto a nearby table, holding the drink and food out. Tommy’s hand twitched towards them, eyes looking up to Tubbo’s. He didn’t need permission to take fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>food</span>
  </em>
  <span> from him, but he didn’t want to embarrass the younger so he just put on a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy took this as a go-ahead, taking the objects from him. He ate and drank vigorously, leaving Tubbo to wonder just how long he went without food. The blond finished quickly with a burp, whipping his mouth with the back of his hand. Tubbo took the mug out of his and replaced it with the clothing before Tommy had time to protest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just- change your pants at least man,” Tubbo begged. Tommy looked guilt-stricken, nodding as he asked Tubbo to turn his back to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo did as he was told, hearing the shuffling of fabrics before Tommy asked him to turn back around again. He had changed from his regular tan cargo shorts to furry black sweatpants. The older sighed, it didn’t matter if he changed his top or not anyways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy, take off your shirt.” Tommy raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez Tubbo, take me out to dinner first.” Tubbo sputtered, turning red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not like that! I need to tend to your wounds! And technically I did give you dinner you idiot!” Tommy frowned at that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said that I was fine, I don’t need to be treated.” Tubbo rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your arms are bleeding stupid.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So why do I need to take off my shirt?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One: To see if you have any more wounds, and two: to treat to the wounds I know you have. I can see a patch of blood on your shirt stupid.” Tommy slouched over, trying to hide the splotch, avoiding eye contact with the brunette. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I have too?” He asked. Tubbo nodded his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy groaned, fingers dancing along the hem of his shirt. He pulled it off, exposing a wide expanse of cuts, bruises, and more wounds than Tubbo could label. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed Tommy down onto the floor in front of the fire again with a small gasp, grasping the aid kit and taking its contents out. Tubbo’s fingers trailed down Tommy’s chest, seeing the damage that had been inflicted on his lithe body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a lot of infected wounds, why didn’t you take care of them?” Tubbo asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy shrugged his shoulders, and Tubbo sighed. He got to work, cleaning the infected wounds and bandaging them to the best of his ability. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did this even happen? And don’t shrug your shoulders again.” Tommy scoffed, tearing his gaze from the older. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was running in the woods and then I fell.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? A textbook answer like ‘falling’?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, I’m not the one who wants to fucking be here, so stop asking me questions,” Tommy hissed out angrily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey man, I’m just trying to help!” Tommy placed his hand on his forehead, rubbing it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I’m sorry. I’m just a little overwhelmed.” Tubbo decided not to touch on the subject, and the two sat in silence for a while before Tubbos hand trailed down a specific scar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this…?” Tubbo asked, eyes meeting Tommys. Tommy nodded his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo looked back down at the deep tissue. He knew the crossbow duel between Dream and Tommy during the Lmanberg war was legendary, but he didn’t know that the scar ran that deep. His finger slid to the right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this?” Tubbo asked, pointing to another scar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Final control room.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And this?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Technoblade after he spawned the withers for the first time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about this one?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I got trapped under that piston in Pogtopia.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah…” Tubbo’s hand stopped when he reached a spider web of scars that were strewn across his back. They were deep and jagged, creating an array of lines that looked almost like art. Tommy hummed in acknowledgement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exile.” Tubbo glanced up to see Tommy’s face, but all he saw was the back of Tommy’s head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo rubbed his hands together, breaking the tension. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your all patched up mate!” Tommy smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks man. Welp, its time I think I should be leav-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, you’re staying the night here.” Tommy sighed, hanging his head. Tubbo pats the younger on the shoulder, his eyebrows furrowing when he flinched away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t just walk outside, its like -23 celsius out!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch me bitch!” Tommy stood up, stumbling on his own feet. He pushed Tubbo away when he tried to balance him, only to fall again. Tubbo locked his arms under the blond, chuckling as Tommys face flushed from embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still think that you can make it through the snow?” He asked. Tommy grumbled out an unintelligible response, muttering something like ‘put me down asshole’. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo carried him to the couch that rested in front of the fire, laying him down on the plush cushions. Tommy sank into them, the boy letting out a small huff of breath. Tubbo bent down under the couch, taking the soft blanket that hid under it out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he stood back up, he could see the blond’s eyes starting to droop. He must have been tired from the entire ordeal. Tommy never did tell him what actually happened; no matter, he would ask him in the morning. With a fond smile, he draped the blanket over him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“G’night Tubzo,” Tommy said groggily, his eyes closing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Night Toms.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Now as promised, I will fill in the details. So Tommy DID actually trip and fall in the forest. If you've been keeping up with the SMP lore, Jack has been trying to kill Tommy, and Tommy has somewhat of an idea that he's trying to kill him. In this story, Tommy is running away from Jack. That's why Tubbo didn't know where Jack was. Tommy canonically has also been through the most trauma on the server, so I incorporated that into this as well. Thanks for sticking around, bye!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>